1. Field
At least one example embodiment relate to a light path adjuster and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integral imaging display (IID) is a naked eye (i.e., glasses-free) three-dimensional (3D) display technology. In general, the IID is provided in a lens array, a flat panel display (FPD), and a processor. The FPD is a device for generating a 3D image in an observation space. For example, the FPD includes a liquid crystal display (LCD). An image displayed on the FPD is referred to as an elemental image array (EIA).